world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Jura
History= Tracing back Jura’s roots would be an impossible venture as even when the purifiers captured him the storm dragon was very old, so old many thought the creature could have crawled out of the very primordial ooze that birthed all of life. Nevertheless, within the ancient world Jura was a problem needing to be dealt with and getting worse every second of every day. He started out so small, barely anyone even know the old dragon’s name but his small cult following slowly grew in number whispering their tainted words in other people’s ears, spreading the lies of a god dragon who lived in the sky and slowly they too were corrupted into following the dragon’s word. These cultists were called the storm legion and they shared Jura’s silver tongue twisting, manipulating and changing the facts around as they saw fit to win others over to their side even going so far as far as to force his word into truth. Slowly but surely Jura’s name grew bigger and soon enough everyone on the planet knew his name and more than half of the population was following his religion. With every prayer uttered in his name with every church that was built in his honor every monument meant to give him praise raised his power exponentially and soon later his word spread into politics, government was slowly becoming his puppet. It was then that the purifiers took a notice to him and saw fit to bring the would be tyrant down, butt at the time he was seen as an actual god so killing him would naturally lead to disastrous consequences. A newly trained purifier named Soma Ikku and her strange powers were used to construct a castle that would hold Jura and all potential prisoners, but their was still the problem of this place was entirely too small to keep the dragon held. Another problem reared its ugly head and that was how they were to get into his sky fortress as the only way to be granted access was to be a member of his Storm Legion, while the magicians worked on a way to contain him the strategists would work on a way to lure him out of his home. It was found that using a holy object as a catalyst could be used to forcibly remove even a god from its throne known as skyfall, it took some time and preparation, but eventually the ritual was completed and the sky was torn asunder by the sheer power of the spell itself forcing Jura into the mortal plane that was when the real fight began. It was Kaze and Soma who lead the charge one to weaken the beast the other to capture it and eventually, after loose so many of their own the Purifiers accomplished their first feat and marked their place in history as not only peacekeepers for the human but it also showed that they were willing to tackle even the gods. Jura’s massive size was reduced greatly and he was imprisoned in Yamato a prison specifically designed to hold strong captives. The dragon wouldn’t stay the only prisoner for too long as soon the cells were filled with other Tyrants throughout the ages like Nyva the third empress of Qunouma and Tal the demon mercreature of the deep. From his talks with them, he learned new ways to manipulate and control others mostly from Tal these techniques he practiced on Nyva with such resounding success. It came to such an astonishing surprise when the prison Yamato fell from glory crashing into the ground below and to this day no one really knows why it felt but it unleashed every nasty evil held up inside and worst of all Jura the Storm Dragon who took it upon himself to seek revenge by taking control of Soma the prison’s creator as his own personal subordinate. |-| Abilities= Divine Magic (Master): Jura is a master at manipulating and controlling holy magic this includes heavenly light, divine intervention, Divine territory, Necromancy through resurrection, curse removal / curse invocation, Healing and Divine empowerment. However Jura can only use his divine magic to their fullest when he is within his own territory they are dramatically weakened the closer he is to the earth. His holy territory is impossible to get to unless Jura himself or the conduit housing the territory lets a person in. Atmokinesis (Master): Jura has near absolute control over all-weather patterned though he can only change the conditions of one place in particular being able to make it rain, sleet, snow, drought, creates hurricanes, tornadoes, thunderstorms, etc. This ability is lowered the closer he is in the ground and when he is out of his territory the weather patterns will always create a thunderstorm without him trying to make it hard for him to change it to something else. Prayer Empowerment: The more people pray to Jura as a god the stronger he is inside or outside of his territory this can lessen the debuff when he is pulled from his territory. The artifacts and obelisks are all cursed and speaks to a person’s very being, rewriting memories, experiences and systematically converting one's faith into his, they are protected with holy magic and can exorcise spirits from a person’s body if a person got to close and a strong shield is cast around them to ward off physical attacks being able to repeal even something as destructive as direct cannon barrage. The voices tell you to repent and pray to Jura and these effects last as long as the obelisk stands they also get stronger the longer you stay near them. In addition to the mental attacks the defense of the pillars are just as strong as Jura is and scale with him in power as more and more people pray to him and continue doing so the shields and holy energy pulsing from them can become nearly impossible to break however if Jura is outside his territory they cease to work and are deactivated.